The present invention relates generally to a tuning and volume indicator, and is directed more particularly to a tuning and volume indicator for use with a television receiver having an electronic tuning tuner.
It is conventional to employ audio volume indicators which indicate the amplitude of an audio output signal applied to a loudspeaker. When such an indicator is relied on for adjusting a volume control, there is no way for the user to tell whether the sound volume is due to correct adjustment of the volume control or incorrect adjustment of the volume control with an unusually loud or soft broadcast audio signal. In the latter case, once the broadcast audio signal returns to a more normal value, the volume control must be readjusted. Sucn necessity for readjustment is inconvenient.
Television receivers are also known in which tuning is performed by an electronic tuner in response to a tuning control voltage applied thereto, and further in which such tuning control voltage may be indicated by a tuning indicator.